1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection detecting connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connection detecting type of connector has male and female housing that can be connected to one another. A spring is incorporated into one housing and is compressed while the housings are being connected with each other. The two housings are separated from each other by a restoring force of the spring if a connecting operation is stopped before the two housings reach a properly connected state. Thus, an operator is notified that the two housings have not yet been connected properly.
Some such connection detecting types of connectors keep the spring compressed even after the housings are connected properly. Thus, the spring may be set permanently in fatigue. U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,956 and FIG. 12 herein disclose a connector in which the spring is permitted to expand when the housings are connected properly. This connector has female and male housings 1, 2 that are connectable with each other. The female housing 1 has a lock arm 4 engageable with a locking projection 3 of the male housing 2 and a slider 5 that is movable in forward and backward directions. A coil spring 6 is accommodated in the slider 5. The leading end of the lock arm 4 moves onto the locking projection 3 as the housings 1, 2 are connected and engages the slider 5, as shown in FIG. 13. Thus, a backward movement of the slider 5 is prevented, and the coil spring 6 is compressed as the connection proceeds (see FIG. 14). When the two housings 1, 2 are properly connected, the lock arm 4 returns to its original position to engage the locking projection 3 and is disengaged from the slider 5. Thus, the coil spring 6 is restored and is located at a position more backward than its original position.
Operations of locking and unlocking the slider 5 are linked with the movements of the lock arm 4 or the coil spring 6 is moved forward and backward to compress and release the coil spring 6 as the connecting operation proceeds in this connector. Thus, the entire construction has become disadvantageously complicated.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connection detecting connector having a simple construction.
The invention is directed to a connection detecting connector, that is, a connector in which an improper connection of connector housings can be detected or avoided. The connector comprises first and second housings that are connectable with and separable from each other. The first housing comprises a slider that can be moved at an angle to a connecting direction of the two housings and a biasing member for biasing the slider forward with respect to the connecting direction. A pushing portion is provided at the second housing for contacting and pushing a pushable portion of the slider while the housings are being connected. Thus, the slider is moved back with respect to the connecting direction and a force is accumulated in the biasing member. The housings are pushed apart by a restoring force of the biasing member if the connecting operation is interrupted before the housings are connected properly. Thus, a partly connected state can be detected. However, the pushing portion and the pushable portion disengage when the housings are near or at a properly connected state. Thus, the biasing member is at least partly restored and moves the slider forward with respect to the connecting direction. It is unnecessary to link the locking or unlocking of the slider with movements of a lock arm. Therefore, the construction is simple.
The slider preferably has a lock for engaging a rear side of an engaging portion of the second housing when the biasing member is restored to its initial shape. More particularly, the slider moves oblique to the connecting direction and the lock of the slider engages the rear side of the engaging portion of the second housing when the housings reach the properly connected state. As a result, the two housings are locked together without a separate locking means, such as a lock arm, and the construction of the connector can be made even simpler.
The lock and the engaging portion may comprise slanted surfaces that extend substantially along a moving direction of the slider and that engage each other. For example, the engaging portion may comprise a recess formed on a lateral surface of the second housing.
The pushable portion also may act as the locking portion and/or the pushing portion also may act as the engaging portion.
The slider may be accommodated in the first housing and may comprise an unlocking projection for moving the slider backward with respect to the connecting direction. The unlocking projection may be in a groove in the outer surface of the first housing. Accordingly, the slider is not likely to be moved inadvertently to separate the two housings from each other.
The pushing portion may comprise a projection that projects laterally from the second housing. Alternatively, the pushing portion may comprise a front edge of the second connector housing.
The slider may comprise at least one guide to interact with at least one corresponding mating guide in the first housing for guiding a movement of the slider along its movement direction. The slider may also comprise at least one stop for stopping a forward movement of the slider at a front-stop position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.